tenten is a royal?
by rikatotokari-chan
Summary: an ordinary day, turns into a day of confusion and romance. TentenXShino pairing rated t for a reason. Its only fluff. THERE WILL BE NO LEMON! So don't complain!


me: hi hi! i randomly came up with this idea! sorry if i haven't updated a bit. no ideas yet. but i had to do this. sorry.

this is about tenten-chan being a royal. aka princess. shino-kun also likes tenten-chan long before everyone and even tenten, found out, that's the main plot. please tell me if i go off course. ok? thankies! well i don't own any thing of naruto or any anime for that matter. well on with the story!

tenten: why am i the princess? and hey are you going to but in rika-chan? mk

shino:knowing her, probably. why? because she always interferes.

me: yes!and shino-kun might be a little OOC and i will be adding my own little characters./OLC.

oh also please NO FLAMES! if you flame me i flame you. got it! and stop flaming my first story looser like me! it was my first story for god damn sake! so stop flaming! please!

hanon: oh yeah im in da story!

* * *

everyone was in quite a shock. even shino -the silent, stoic one- was caught off his feet. tenten was royalty?

"well? are you going to bow to her? on you knees now!" the strict voice of a women said. her sharp eyes telling them that if they disobeyed, its trouble.

"h-hey you guys don't have to kneel. its embarrassing!" she wailed her arms flapping like a humming bird but, anime style. " please get up! miss you DON'T HAVE TO BE SO STRICT! THERE MY FRIENDS!" she scolded surprising everyone even the scary witch.

"yes i am very sorry, princess. everyone! get up on your feet!" she commanded, everyon e obeying.

"*sighs*how did i get into this?" tenten sighed sweat dropping as she felt being stared by the whole world.

now you are probably wondering how this all started. well let me show you.

_flash back to morning. tentens' morning. tentens pov_

I woke up 5 minuets earlier then my alarm clock. no surprise. I got up made breakfast for me and my room mate, hanon palton, who is probably still asleep. Well she did have a mission that went up to 2:00 in the morning. I finished my breakfast, got dressed wrote a note to hanon when or if she ever woke up.

Her mission was to get evidence of a crime scene and then find the subject with out being noticed. She is an assassin. Although the village doesn't like assassins, the hokage said that as long she does not kill anyone in the village she can stay. But hanon doesn't like killing.

Enough about her, i went to school as per usual (is it school or something else?) only to find a royal carriage parked up in front of the building. i ran to the others and asked whats going on.

"hey. whats going on? what do they want?" i whispered to someone who i was tall but kind. He was also an old friend. He shrugged."dunno. apparently they're looking for someone. dunno who though." he whispered back. the bell rang and we were sent to class.

Half way though class, a strict lady came in with guards blocking our exit. a girl- who looked like hanon- walked in after her.  


"we, princess hanon and i, are looking for a young, princess. her real name is tenkitenku, but the name she goes by now is," she paused and talked to hanon for a second then face back to us, "tenten." 

(A/N oh yeah that's not her real name, i just made it up ok?)

Everyone looked at me and i was almost at the point of fainting by the scare and shock of it all.  


"you. the one with the buns. are you the one who they call, tenten?" she asked in a strict manner.

"y-yes? my name is tenten." i stuttered, trying to sound casual, and hanon or anyone was not helping at all.

"finally. we have finally found the lost princess of plantica kingdom." she said in a relived way.

plantica? thats the kingdom who has the most advanced weponary, schools, and electric/ matchines.

and that is what happened. I shouted at hanon for not telling me and i had to tell everyone to just be normal. Like i was never a was going to be difficult.

I got told about my past and what had happened to me or what they thought happened and about my family. Hanson was my sister, she was younger than me. And our parents were dead.

it was so much information for me, that I fainted. I also caught a fever. Shino caught me and stayed with me. How I know? I could tell because he was muttering to me telling me to be strong..yeah, he has a soft side with me. I'm also the only person he opened up too. He is so sweet.

XXOOXXOOXXOO

Yeah I finished this on my tablet that I got for Xmas. Sorry if got any spelling mistakes its hard wit the SENSITIVE tablet. Its I dont who own naruto or the characters except for anon, and the weird witchy woman don't flame please!


End file.
